


Sullen

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [83]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Dealing with the feelings, Gen, sad cluster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Showing irritation or ill humor by a gloomy silence or reserve.





	Sullen

The cluster really has a surprising amount in common. Not that most people would notice it initially. They shared a few specific traits, that are often for the best. How they handle bad things for instance.

Lito and Nomi tend towards dramatics when they aren’t happy. Everyone will know. Everyone has to know. 

Will, Kala, and Riley tended to look to others, they need reassurance. Often a lot, but they’re easier to reign in.

Wolfgang and Sun tend to be sullen if things aren’t going their way. They sink into their shells and only come out to beat people up.

**Author's Note:**

> Wolfgang and Sun fight their feelings. With and against.


End file.
